1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlling computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling access in a shared window (shared shell) for entering commands into a computer system, which can be shared by multiple participants from remote locations who can input data into the shared window.
2. Related Art
As computer systems grow increasingly more complicated, it is becoming increasingly harder to diagnose and resolve computer system problems. Upon encountering a problem that cannot be easily resolved, a computer user typically makes a telephone call to a system administrator or a support engineer in order to receive assistance. During such a telephone call, the support engineer typically dictates arcane operating system commands to the computer user, and the computer user reads back the resulting output from these commands. Such communication is complicated by problems such as noisy server rooms and language accents. Furthermore, if the problem is complicated enough, the system administrator may require assistance from an additional engineer, who is possibly located at a different location.
A number of systems have been developed to deal with this remote support problem. These existing systems typically allow a remote user to view a window for entering data into local computer system from a remote computer system. These existing systems may also allow the external user to enter commands into the computer system from the remote computer system.
However, computer users are often very sensitive about allowing a person outside their organization to have unrestricted access to a computer within their organization. Once the external user is given the ability to enter commands into the local computer system, the external user may be able to access sensitive information and can potentially cause damage to the local computer system. In existing remote support systems, the ability of the external user to compromise security can be limited only by not allowing the external user to enter any commands into the local computer system. Unfortunately, in this restricted mode of operation, the external user must communicate the commands to the computer user over the telephone with all of the associated-difficulties in communication.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus for allowing an external user to enter commands into a local computer system while in some way limiting the extent to which the commands can be entered.